Forcefield Manipulation
Forcefield manipulation is the ability to control, create and manipulate forcefields. Characters *Abigail Rains has this ability naturally. *Oris Gray has this ability naturally. *Robert Max has absorbed the ability. *In World 8, Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability. *Cassidy Millbrook will have this ability naturally. *Marcie Hardy also possesses this ability naturally. *Leah Howard also has this ability naturally. Limits 'Abigail Rains' Abigail can produce and manipulate solid translucent purple forcefields which act as a physical barrier, protecting her from bullets and offensive abilities. These can rebound off the forcefield and strike others. She can also extend the forcefield to enclose other people, and protect these too. She can enclose her fist in a forcefield and use it to strengthen her punch, and she can also manipulate objects within her forcefields. This was once shown used to untie ropes. However, multiple gunshots have been shown to weaken and eventually penetrate a forcefield. Her hands sometimes glow with extended use of the ability, such as when she is blocking several doors. 'Oris Gray' Oris has been shown creating large forcefields which completely block off access and use of abilities on those within. He was shown doing this only a few minutes after his birth. He may be able to alter the forcefield after it has been made, and he may be able to manipulate forcefields created by others. 'Robert Max' Robert has only been shown creating similar forcefields to Oris. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter never displayed this ability, but ought to have similar limits to Oris. [[Cassidy Millbrook|'Cassidy Millbrook']] Cassidy will be able to produce forcefields of a variety of shapes and sizes, although they will usually be flat or spherical. They will appear purple, like Abigail's. It is known that prolonged and strong attacks will wear them down, but she will also be able to make the forcefields offensive, so that they sting, repel and burn any who physically touch them. She will be able to alter, move and manipulate the forcefields after she has created them, and will be able to delete them at will. She will also be able to manipulate and delete forcefields made by others. 'Marcie Hardy' Marcie is able to create forcefields of a faint pale blue colour and she is also able to bend them into different shapes. She can create them at will and produce them in different sizes. Marcie's forcefields can be used offensively and defensively. She can block physical attacks by shielding herself with the forcefields as well as shielding others, and harm other by sending physical forces of energy at people, repelling them from her. Marcie can even trap people in her forcefields and kill a person, by placing the person between her forcefields, moving the forcefields and crushing the victim with the pressure. 'Leah Howard' All that is known is that Leah possesses this ability. She has never been shown using it. Similar Abilities *Forcefield production is the ability to create a variety of forcefields *Forcefield armour is the ability to activate an armor made of forcefield energy *Shielding is the ability to protect others from attack and harm *Deflection is the ability to repel away any ability or attack *Ability deflection is the ability to deflect any abilities used at the user *Anti-shield is the ability to penetrate any defensive ability *Forcefield penetration is the ability to pass through any forcefield *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to repel threats telekinetically *Blocking can form defensive blocks *Threat redirection is the ability to redirect threats back onto the attacker *Energy constructs can be used to create a shield from ambient energy *Photon distortion can be used to create physical barriers by altering photons Category:Abilities